falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Balearic Islands
The Free Balearic Islands is a notorious place, known for harboring pirates, bandits, and anyone wishing to avoid the various legitimate powers of Iberian Peninsula. It is a tremendously dangerous place, where the gangs of drunken filibusters overwhelm the unwary, fights and duels are the order of the day, and thieves plow through the dirty and boisterous docks looking for easy targets. Despite the risks, it is a place where someone with the tenacity and willpower to survive can not only live but also thrive, far from the yoke of the powerful states that populate the peninsula. From Balearic Islans to Africa to the south, Italy to the east. In short, Balearic Islands is a perfect place to find adventures. Background. Free Balearic Islands is an archipelago of Old Spain in the western Mediterranean Sea, near the east coast of the Iberian Peninsula. As cities and ports are the most notable on this island, most travelers refer to the island and the city with the same name. Given the distance with the rest of the Iberian powers, the Balearic Islands Free is free of most of the political intrigues that shake the continent. Although distance is something of a blessing, in the same way, along with the unpleasantness of the city, it makes it less attractive for any type of colonists other than the pirates who arrive at the port. Despite being a confederation of city-states linked by piracy that nourishes its economy, its native population is relatively small, and its number is comparable to that of other cities only when the filibusters stop for a month or more to waste their profits dishonest. The Balearic inhabitants are as varied and disparate as their architecture, with Spaniards rubbing shoulders with English mercenaries, and Iberian people haggling and fighting with French. It can even be seen walking through its streets to exotic people, with unique skin color and strange accents of distant lands. History. After the great war, the Balearic Islands fell into a state similar to the rest of Europe, with the only form of law under the control of the military led from the General Command of the Balearic Islands. The Balearic Islands remained isolated for a long time. Finally, pirates who landed on the Balearic coast disembarked on the island until they were defeated in a naval battle near the bay of Palma. The surviving pirates were recruited as mercenaries and allowed to belong on the island to protect it. However, his descendants were defeated by an invading fleet of the Corsairs of Caliphato under the command of Nafal Muq in 2150. The Corsairs remained on the island for about fifty years; and during that time they were a constant threat. Around the Balearic Islands numerous naval battles were fought between the Corsairs and the ships of other nations. Finally, the islands were snatched from the Corsairs by a mercenary army under the command of Francisco Javier de Uriarte y Borja. He was a Ghoul who served as an admiral for the Spanish Armada and later as a Pirate King. The Emir, Abd al Wazaq, and his Corsairs were expelled from their position in the city of Palma and forced to surrender after a long and bloody siege, Francisco Javier allowed Al Wazaq to escape to Morocco in exchange for leaving behind his considerable treasure, most of which consisted of works of art plundered throughout the Mediterranean. Al Wazaq also had to deliver his huge harem; who, in his desperation, had trained to defend him as his personal guard, and who was quickly recruited by the corsairs as a mercenary regiment! The rest of the surviving Corsairs were allowed to stay and were recruited by Francisco Javier to serve in their fleet. This was one of the first occasions that Moorish mercenaries were recruited by a Spanish general after the Great War. Francisco Javier de Uriarte y Borja and his heirs ruled the islands as a principality for some time. During that period, the city was rebuilt and its defenses reinforced; with what, in a short time, it became a base for the mercenary fleet of Francisco Javier de Uriarte and Borja. However, that brief period of stability could not last long. At that time there were many mercenary contingents occupying the fortresses in different parts of the island and some in different towers inside the same city. The rebellions against Prince Francisco Javier de Uriarte and Borja became more and more frequent and the Balearic Islands became increasingly difficult to control. Until Francisco Javier gave the way to deal with that instability. Most of the mercenaries on the island became pirates and began to loot the black ships and any other that sailed the Western Mediterranean Sea. This proved to be much more lucrative than being recruited to fight; since the chances of surviving were much greater, as well as the gains. The different bands of mercenaries that occupied the island, stopped fighting each other with their usual intensity and began to cooperate in their pirate plans. The attacks on the ships and the incursions on the coasts brought with them hordes of captives and hostages for which no ransom was ever paid. All these increased the growing population of the Balearic Islands until it became a famous and lively haunt of pirates. Finally Francisco Javier de Uriarte and Borja with the creation of sovereign states, decided to compete with these founding the Free Balearic Islands as a Commonwealth where he and a council of Lords Pirates governed the different islands socially, legally and militarily having permission to execute any way to anyone who opposes their mandates in favor of the prosperity and welfare of the Free Balearic Islands. Government. In spite of being a state formed by pirates that foment piracy, the Free Balearic Islands (F.B.I) possess a simple and clear organization easy to understand and apply. The maximum leader is the Pirate King of the Free Balearic Islands, Lord of Mallorca and Protector of the Pirates. The king is the supreme sovereign of the FBI, so it is above the pirate lords who own several boats to his government and, therefore, the respective crews of these. The king resides in the former General Commandery of the Balearic Islands, now called the Royal Palace of Palma, the capital, and directly controls the island of Mallorca. In addition to the contingents of combatants provided by the Pirates, the king has the Damned Company as a personal guard along with the Sirens Guard. Their main commanders are the Pirate Lords of Cabrera, Menorca, Ibiza and Formentera., Responsible for the armies of their respective zones. Military. The F.B.I being an island confederation, dedicates all its military resources in a strong navy with terrestrial amphibian elements such as the Marines. Due to the experience of Francisco Javier de Uriarte and Borja as admiral for the Spanish Navy, it was easy to balance and adapt the fleet to Post-apocalyptic reality. Francisco Javier, made the ships of Pre-War treated separately, naming them as Battle Barge. These Battle Barges are usually reserved in case of direct conflict with any power, lists and to be released to use their prewar weapons to crush like pirate wrath. Each Pirate Lord has a Battle Barge but the King has an immense majority for reasons that seem simple: He was an Admiral before he was a ghoul, he knows how to make better use of them and he is the King. Those who dare to continue protesting are usually shot or at least a drastic bad reputation. To supply that, many often create Ironclad with heavy weapons in it creating battleships with a main battery composed of large caliber cannons. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements